onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Albion
| first = Chapter 600; Episode 519 | affiliation = Fake Straw Hat Crew; His own crew | occupation = Pirate Captain | jva = Keiji Hirai | Funi eva = Jerry Jewell | epithet = | bounty = 92,000,000 | birth = November 9th }} "Gashed" Albion is one of the rookie pirates who joined the Fake Straw Hat Crew. He has a bounty of 92,000,000. Appearance Albion is a pale man with a large, ovular head that is wrapped in bandages, like most of his body, from his forehead to his scalp, with his face only occupying the lowest part of his head. He has a long black ponytail on the back of his head, growing out from under the bandages, and wears a captain's coat. Around his neck is what appears to be a shirt collar with two buttons that have "A" on them, along with a red and maroon striped tie around his neck. He also has a dark yellow sash around his waist. He has three thin daggers on his right hip and is also seen carrying a sword in his left hand. Personality Albion seemed calm when Caribou attacked the Marines but appeared annoyed by his attitude. Albion appears to be among the many others who were easily fooled by Fake Straw Hats' charade. Still, his desire to have his name known throughout the seas may have contributed to his decision to join Demaro Black's crew, as he did not question the dubious credibility of the fake Straw Hats. He quickly became angered upon realizing that his "boss" was a fake weakling, accusing the latter of taking advantage of the real Luffy, whom everyone thought to be dead, all the while considering Black to be a "random piece of trash worth a mere 26 million". As Sentomaru put it, Albion and the rest of the recruits were stupid for being so easily duped by the frauds. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities. It can be assumed that he is rather strong since he was able to make it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. He was also able to escape Sentomaru's platoon, when most of the other recruits were apprehended. Weapons He has at least four bladed weapons, so it might be assumed that he is a swordsman. He is seen holding three daggers between the fingers on his right hand and using them like claws, similar to Buggy's knife-combat style. He uses a curved sword in his left hand. History Return to Sabaody Arc He arrived at Sabaody Archipelago around the same time as the Straw Hats' reunion. While there, he joined the Fake Straw Hat Crew. He was seen at Grove 46 with the rest of the pirates who had joined the Fake Straw Hat Crew. When Sentomaru came with two Pacifistas to the gathering place of the fake Straw Hats, he noticed them and commented with an "Oh boy" after Caribou instigated a fight by killing a Marine. When Sentomaru revealed that Demaro Black had impersonated the real Luffy and deceived the pirates, Albion became angry, saying that he and his crew were about to be used by some faker. It was stated by Sentomaru that all the recruits of the Fake Straw Hat Crew except for the Caribou Pirates were captured. However, Albion somehow avoided being captured. References Site Navigation ca:Albion de:Albion es:Albion fr:Albion ru:Альбион it:Albion pl:Albion Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Swordsmen